Unbroken
by Super Tash
Summary: People say you don't know what you've got till it's gone. Truth is, you knew what you had, you just never thought you'd lose it. Set 3 months after Effy left. Naomily and Keffy and Cook
1. The heart was made to be broken

**Hey my lovleys sorry for the very late update and starting with the new story just there has been a lot of shit I've had to deal with and I've now got time to write my story! This continues after ****No one ever said it was going to be easy ****Hope you all like it and all the mistakes are mine :)**

Unbroken

It has been 3 months since Eff had run off and Katie has been heart broken, Emily and Cook has been trying to fix her and Jenna has been looking after her, coming round to the house every day because it's like Katie has given up on life. Me and Em have been taking her to see doctors and therapists but it's done her no good. Every time she sees a photo or here's the name Effy she bursts out into tears.

I'm at Roundview teaching Mini and her gang and I love it, Grace and Franky have really good singing voices and it's great also it's nice to spend time with Kieran.

I haven't heard from Effy in 3 months and I'm so scared because I don't know what she is doing I just want her to come back home and be safe. Effy hasn't even made any contact with the gang not even Panda.

These days only Cook can make Katie smile by doing stupid things but Emily's voice always rings in my head when he is with Katie "_Cook's __love is pure and he'll always be good for her_"

Xxxx

I woke up this morning to my phone going off so I got out of bed and kissed Emily on the cheek and when down stairs.

"Who is this and come on 6 in the morning"

"Hey Naomi it's Tony I got Effy"

"Tony you are a legend thank God…. Is she okay?"

"Yeah I just wanted to tell you that she has been with me and she would probably kill me if she knew I told you that but I wanted to let you know she is safe and that she is a mess"

"Shit Tony is she going to come home?"

"I don't know Nai but I'm coming back down into Bristol for the opening of my new club… so I'll drag her with me"

"That's good but Tony it's been a year that Freddie died and we were going to go down and visit him tomorrow… I just thought she would be there"

"I'm not sure she said to me that she never wants to come back…. I'm sorry Nai but I'll try my best to get her back to you lot"

"Thank you Tony and I'm glad she is safe and I'll see you for you club opening... bye"

Xxxx

I got to Roundview at 8.30 in the fucking morning; I forgot school hours were so early. I got into my class room and started writing my plans on the board for the lesson I was going to make it about love and hopefully Em was going to bring Katie in so she could know that we loved her and that she couldn't give up on love.

"So class today we are going to have a lesson about love my definition is that I don't think people are defined by their sexuality. It doesn't change who you are as a person. Plus I don't think anybody should label themselves gay or straight because there's no point. If you love someone, you love them, regardless of whether they're male or female."

Just as that point Emily and Katie came to just to here the end of my sentence.

"Naomi…. Isn't missing someone is your heart's way of reminding you that you love that person" Mini asked.

"Yes Mins it is and that people who are meant to be together will find their way back to each other. They may take detours, but they're never lost"

**Hey will update by the weekend and please review it means so much even if its what I can do to improve! **

**Love to all my reviewers and readers**

**Tash :) xxx**


	2. She'll never be you

**Here is the next chapter it follows on from the last one! Sorry about the mistakes they are mine and thank you everyone for reading my story! Enjoy :)**

"Okay class I'm gonna tell you a story about a girl who didn't want to be in love. It's about two girls one of them was so brave the other one didn't want to be in love but when the girl saw the brave one she fell in love and the brave one smiled back because she knew. The brave one wanted the other to be brave but she couldn't let her self love she didn't want her heart to break but after loving the braver one she knew she could never be the same again so she was brave"

"Who was that about Naomi" Franky asked

"It was about us wasn't it Naoms" Emily explained

"Yeah it was Em" I made my way to Emily and hugged her tight and whispered "I love you Em"

"Yeah I know"

"Class remember that the heart was meant to be broken" I looked at Katie "but it always gets fixed"

"So come on get ya instruments and follow my lead"

_It's been a year since you last called_  
_hey but that's nobody's fault_  
_maybe that's just where we are_  
_maybe that's just where we're at_  
_where I wake up every morning_  
_in the arms of another_  
_knowing I'll never love her_

_cause she'll never be you_  
_no she'll never be you_  
_said she'll never be you_  
_that's why the love it just wont be true_  
_cause that's not where I belong_  
_said that's not where I belong_  
_my heart knows where I belong_  
_with you is where I belong_

_so_  
_every night before I sleep_  
_I get down on bended knees_  
_and I pray and I pray and I pray, I pray_  
_that I'll never wake from dreams_  
_where you were mine_  
_sleep escapes take me back into time cause_

_cause she'll never be you_  
_no she'll never be you_  
_said she'll never be you_  
_that's why the love it just won't be true_  
_cause that's not where I belong_  
_said that's not where I belong_  
_my heart knows where I belong_  
_with you is where I belong_

_you belong, I belong, together_  
_belong, you belong, I belong together_  
_we belong, we belong, you belong with me_  
_and I belong with you and we belong, we belong, we belong together_

The bell was about to go and everyone was packing away and Katie and Emily was talking to Mini and Franky's gang saying that they had done a great job with the song.

"Just remember this one thing its one of the best quotes I've come across alright- You know that place between sleep and awake, the place you can still remember dreaming? That's where I will always love you, that's where I will be waiting."

**Please review my story it means a lot to me if you do and i'll update a lot quicker if you do!**

**All my love to my reviewers **

**Tash :) xxxx **


	3. My heart isn't strong enough for this

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in ages I have had a lot of work at 6th form so that leaves me with no time to write my soty but I have next week off so I will have a lot of time to write then yay! If anyone want to find me on twitter look for BadassSuperTash and Tumblr badasssupertash or go onto my profile and click the link :) I hope you like the chapter its a bit short but here it is :) **

It was the end of the day and I walked home to my family. I got into the house to find Tony sat down at my table talking to Emily and Cook.

"You alright Tony? I thought you were coming tomorrow?" I asked

"Yeah I decided to come a day early so I could see my mum and let Effy settle so she'll hopefully be alright by tomorrow to visit Freddie"

"Is she at your mums then" Emily assumed

"Yeah she is but she wants to see no one until tomorrow"

"So we not going to tell Katie that Eff back?"

"No we don't need her to have another breakdown she has finally got better… so no" Emily added

Xxxxx

After Tony had left and we had all promised not to tell Katie, Cook had gone upstairs to see Katie so me and Ems decided to cook something for once.

Emily started chopping the veg so I went up behind her and just held her.

"Hey you… are you okay about tomorrow I know it will be hard for everyone. I can't believe its been a year since Freds…" Emily began then started to cry

"Hey Em its okay" I gave her reassuring kisses "Freds is in a better place he wouldn't want this he would want us to be happy and if we don't he would have died for nothing he died to protect the ones he loved he did it for us"

"I love you… you know that right and no matter what challenges might carry us apart, we will always find our way back to each other"

"Oh Em" I kissed her "I believe God sent you into my life to give me something to fight for, to show me there is love in this world, to give me hope and to bring me joy, all the proof in God I need is in you, you are a gift from the heavens"

We both leaned in and we where just about to kiss as we heard Katie scream upstairs. We legged it but the stairs to find Cook with a red slap mark across his face.

"What the fuck is going on" Emily asked

**Its short I know but I'll publish the next chapter in a bit it will have some Katie and Cook and Naomi helping katie with dealing without Effy and the gang going to the cemetery to see Freddie :)**

**Please review and like my story :)**

**All my love the my reviewers and my readers **

**Tash :) xxx**


	4. We were once so strong

**Hey sorry guys for the wait just lot of stuff happening in the week and I didnt have time to really write more :)**

"_What the fuck is going on" Emily asked_

"We kissed and then she slapped me" Cook stated

"Cook I like you a lot but I love Effy" Katie shouted

"Everyone get the fuck down stairs" I pleaded

Xxx

"Katie there is something we need to tell you… Effy's back she is with Tony and their mums house" I said

"Nai!" Emily screamed "We weren't going to tell her until tomorrow"

"You weren't gonna tell me!" Katie screamed back "I fucking love her and you weren't going to tell me… fuck you!" Katie stormed out and slammed the door.

"Thanks a lot Naoms" Emily snapped and she slammed the door.

"Looks like nobody is getting shagged tonight then" Cook laughed

Xxxxx

I woke up to hear crying from down stairs and there was Katie sat in her pj's signing along to Demi Lovato Don't Forget.

_Did you forget?_

_That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything you ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me?_

I decided to join in to back her up. But fuck my life she was good.

_Did you regret (did you regret)_  
_Ever standing by my side_  
_Did you forget (did you forget)_  
_What we were feeling inside_  
_Now I'm left_  
_To forget_  
_About us_

We started to dance around the kitchen and do air guitars and by now we had woken Emily and Cook and the whole street.

_But somewhere we went wrong_  
_We were once so strong_  
_Our love is like a song_  
_You can't forget it_

_So now I guess_  
_This is where we have to stand_  
_Did you regret_  
_Ever holding my hand_  
_Never again_  
_Please don't forget_  
_Don't forget_

_We had it all_  
_We were just about to fall_  
_Even more in love_  
_Than we were before_  
_I won't forget_  
_I won't forget_  
_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_  
_We were once so strong_  
_Our love is like a song_  
_You can't forget it_

_Somewhere we went wrong_  
_We were once so strong_  
_Our love is like a song_  
_You can't forget it_  
_At all_

_And at last_  
_All the pictures have been burned_  
_And all the past_  
_Is just a lesson that we've learned_  
_I won't forget it_  
_Please don't forget_  
_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_  
_Our love is like a song_  
_But you won't sing along_  
_You've forgotten_  
_About us_

"I miss her Naoms" Katie started to cry

"Hey you want to know something… If you love somebody let them go. If they return they were always yours. If they don't they never were. Effy is back Katie she returned" I pulled her into a hug.

"Sorry to break up whatever this is up but Nai darling you need to go and get ready, we are off to the cemetery in an hour you too Kay get ready" Emily announced and I kissed her forehead.

**Will update next week and Eff will be back :)**

**Please review and all the love to my reviewers and check out my tumblr- **

**Love Tash :) xxx**


End file.
